This invention relates to a printing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a fountain-providing turret which facilitates both doctor blade and applied liquid changeover.
One of the advantageous uses of the invention is in connection with flexographic presses. One of the largest costs in the flexographic printing industry is the time required to change the press from one job to the next. This changeover process typically involves: (1) draining the ink from the doctor blade/fountain assembly, (2) wiping the anilox roll clean, (3) cleaning or removing the doctor blade holder, (4) installing new doctor blades, (5) replacing the plate roll (new job) and (6) filling system with new ink. These steps can take up to one hour per press deck.
Historically, several systems for shortening these change times have been tried, however, none of the automatic washup systems currently employed provide a complete cleaning of the doctor blade holder. Moreover, the problem of doctor blade change time has not been addressed.
According to the invention, the changeover time is substantially reduced by providing a plurality of fountain and doctor blade assembly positions on a common rotatable turret. Fluid may be routed through the doctor blade fountain or chamber as can cleansing fluid.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details in the ensuing specification.